My True Love! Gohan and me
by YoungLove51910
Summary: Gohan discovers a girl from the real world unconscious in the woods after an unknown entity brought her there after she makes a wish to escape from her troubles. With Cell's return along with a new foe who claims to be a saiyan goddess, 14-year-olds Tania and Gohan along with the other z warriors must fight for lives even if it means the cost of their own. Join them on this journey
1. Chapter 1: Meet Tania Ayame

**Chapter 1: Meet Tania Ayame**

The shrill cry of the alarm pierced through the silence, jolting me out of my calm sleep. I rubbed my eyes gently getting used to the sunlight streaming through the window. Lazily, I pulled myself out of bed towards the bathroom to freshen up.

"Tania, you need to come downstairs right now!" I heard my older brother Shininchi yell.

"Okay brother!" I replied skipping the idea to freshen up in the bathroom. I yawned and descended down the stairs to see what he wanted.

"You should sit down, Tania." My brother demanded, pointing at the wooden chair. His dark brown eyes, the ones we shared, were completely devoid of emotion. I did as he told me and took a seat.

"What's this?" He asked, holding out a piece of paper with the letter F written on it.

"My math test.." I mumbled, sliding down my seat knowing what to expect next. Shininchi slammed his hand down on the kitchen table completely changing his voice into a much frightening tone.

"How could you _fail_ this test? Did you not study? How many times did I tell you to always pay attention in class and do the best you can possibly do?"

"Hundreds." I answered. "But brother, I assure you that I will do my best next time. Cross my heart and hope to die."

He smiled warmly and nodded.

"You may go now. But first you must get ready for school it starts in a hour and a half." Shininchi said and ushering me upstairs.

Silently I nodded and ran upstairs to go take a shower. Once I was in the bathroom I shutted the door behind me, turned on the warm water and began to unclothe myself. I threw my pajamas onto the rack and stepped into the steamed water awaiting me. My hair became soaked as I let the liquid rinse the dirt off my body.

Grabbing my shampoo, I squirted the last ounce of it into my hand and gently scrubbed my dark brown hair with it. The shampoo smelled just like strawberries and it helped my hair stay very healthy and long.

Once done washing my body with body wash I stepped out of the shower feeling slightly better than before. I reached for my towel and wrapped it around my thin body. After firmly wrapping the towel around my body I opened the bathroom door, scooping up my dirty clothes from the tile and carried them into my bedroom which was across the hall.

I opened the door to my bedroom and threw my clothes in the hamper that was by the door. Going through my closet was tough since I had a whole lot of clothes in there. Finally after searching for an outfit for quite some time I managed to find black sweatpants along with a white t-shirt and putted them on. I walked over to the pink vanity set and grabbed my brush. I brushed my hair to get rid of any knots that might've formed and took a look in my mirror that was hanging in the center of the room. In my opinion, I didn't look bad. Having high cheek bones, a small nose and, full lips really brought my confidence up a little.

There was a knock on my door while I was tying my long, straight brown hair into a high ponytail with my bangs falling down on the side of my face.

"Come in!"

"Neenee!" My little sister, Melanie cryed out running up to me holding me in a hug. I picked the four-year-old up as I grinned. Melanie is my younger sister and one of the few people who understands me. She usually calls me by my nickname but I don't mind it. Unlike my brothers and I, Melanie is a very cheerful child even though she often tends to get easily upset.

"Hey kid. What's up?" I asked. She rubbed her cheek against mine while I laughed.

"Sinako." She says.

"What about Sinako? Is something wrong?"

Melanie nodded her small head as she took my hand, guiding me towards our other brothers room. I heard as a soft moan escaped someones lips. Slightly opening the door I watched as Sinako held a picture of mom and dad. Tears were running down his face as they landed on the photo.

"Sinako? Are you alright in here?" I asked him letting myself in his room. He looked down at the carpet. Melanie and I sat on opposite sides of him as we stared at the picture of our parents. I still clearly remember the day of our parents death.

They both died thanks to a car crash on a stormy night. I was sleeping when it had happened, the neighbors and the police had rushed into my room and explained the devastating news to me. Mom and dad was rushed into the hospital and shortly died a few weeks later. My brothers and I were devastated but that was when I was about eleven. Now i'm fourteen.

Unfortunately for Melanie, she was too young to even remember what her parents were like and she would often ask me about them.

We stayed like this for a few moments before Shininchi opened the door.

"Time for breakfest." He says with a smile.

I wiped away my tears and encouraged my seventeen-year-old brother to do the same so we can move on with our lives. He agreed and happily stood up embracing me in a hug. I did the same and released him as we smelled some pancakes waiting to be eaten.

"Hey Tania, I'll race ya!" Challenged Sinako.

"Fine, first one there gets the biggest pancake." I bet.

"Okay! ready, get set,_ GO!" _I shout.

But before we even took a step forward, Shininchi tugged on both me and my brothers arm.

"Not so fast. I already setted up everything on the table. You'll get which ever pancake I give to you, alright?"

"Okay.."

With that, we all headed down the kitchen and took a seat where Shininchi pointed at. Unfortunately for Sinako and I, we ended up getting the smallest pancakes while Melanie and Shininchi had the largest.

"How unfair." I whined.

"Life's unfair." Shininchi responded.

Thirty minutes had gone by and before we knew it my bus had arrived and it was time for me and Sinako to head out the door. I grabbed my blue bag and headed for the door.

"Bye Neenee! Bye Sinako!" Melanie and Shininch say in unison

"Bye!" We say back waving.

Off to Misami junior high now.


	2. Chapter 2: School Life

**Chapter 2: School Life**

I couldn't wait to get off the bus. That small pancake I had eaten was not enough to fill this girl up. Finally, my bus made it to the school and as soon as that door opened , I raced towards the entrance. Nobody couldn't possibly survive me when i'm hungry! Making my way to the front of the line I couldn't help but push some people out of my way.

"Excuse me, sorry!" I apologized after accidentally knocking a girl down. Fortunately she didn't get all aggressive like some other teens at this school. After receiving my breakfast I watched as almost every table was filled. My emotions began to kick into overdrive as I realized how much of a loner I am in this school. It's not very fun being unpopular with little to no friends at all. Well at least I have friends! Sitting at an empty table, I waited for that one person to call my name and have a seat with me.

"Hey Tania! How are you this morning?" A familiar voice asked. My eyes drifted behind me to see my best friend Jessica. Her silky blond hair was resting on her shoulders as her sparkly brown eyes stared at me waiting for a answer. Unlike me, Jessica is one of the preppy, cool kids. Being as pretty as she is, a lot of guys often asks her out on dates.

"Hi Jessica! I'm fine, how abou- huh?"

At that moment I felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked around to see who did that but it seemed no one was there since everyone left the cafeteria. If it wasn't Jessica then who could've it had been?

"Tania? Is there something wrong?" She asked worried.

"I don't know... but I thought someone touched my shoulder." I answer her.

"Oh come on Tania, that must've been your imagination. Trust me." Jessica says with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe your right."

The bell ringed signaling it was time for class. And so the seventh, eighth, and ninth graders parted ways to their first hour class. Thankfully, I had gym today. I paced myself to the locker room and slipped out of my attire and dressed myself into my bathing suit. It was a beautiful two piece, the top had a tie around the middle of the chest area and was purple, it was the same for the bottom half. I changed my hairstyle into pigtails since I really liked the feel of it. It was a good thing that we had swimming as our new unit today since I was planning to get revenge on my gym teacher. Yesterday, she had made us do one hundred push ups just for commenting on how her eye shadow was not her color.

What was that crazed woman thinking? We're only about fourteen!

As I came out the locker room another one of my friends, Lea, was waiting around the pool area.

"Hey Lea." I greet grinning widely.

"Hey girl!" She responds. Lea has her way of not saying others names, but sometimes she uses mine as an exception.

"So, did you bring it?" Lea questioned slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh ya, yes I did." I answer taking out my blue squirt gun I was planning to test out on Mrs. Cruze. We both snickered as Mrs. Cruze led us into the pool. She asked questions about anyone not knowing how to swim. Since no one raised any of their hands, we were free to do whatever we wanted in the water. At first everybody was shocked by her change of attitude, but supposedly she thought that we worked very hard yesterday and deserved it. I felt bad for wanting to squirt Mrs. Cruze with the water gun, but hey, i'm still gonna do it!

All at once, everyone had jumped in the pool and started splashing one another. Immediately, I took out the water gun as I packed some water into it. I submerged underwater as I swimmed to where the gym teacher was sitting. Resurfaced, I aimed straight for her forehead. "Got you now!"

"Hey Tania!" Before I knew who had called my name I was getting splashed at.

"Oh come on Jessica, I was about to extinguish Mrs. Cruze!" I yell annoyed.

"No your not!" Jessica managed to say while laughing. She splashed another set on me and before I knew it I started splashing at her too, we were having fun!

"Okay class, settle down! Time to hit the showers. Get going!" Rushed Mrs. Cruze. Anger was filling my body cause I didn't get to squirt her. Shrugging my shoulders and letting out a sigh I hid my water gun and attempted to leave the pool area in peace.

"Ms. Ayame?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cruze?" I questioned with a rude tone in my voice. Her hands were placed on her hips while her eyes were filled with a pinch of anger.

"You'll be mopping this place. Bringing water guns is strictly forbidden in this school, you know that!" She ordered. With that decided, she along with everyone else left. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a mop and started to wipe the soaked floor. I went into deep thought as I thought about my family back at home. It must be so hard for Shininchi. Since our parents past away he was forced to support the four of us. Paying for bills just so that we can have a roof above our heads, grocery shopping so we have food and not to mention the electricity bill also. Working three jobs so we can survive is really stressful for one person. Usually he'll be gone the whole night if he has to. Now that Sinako is seventeen, he can finally go find a job also. I'll go job hunting too as soon as I turn sixteen.

Suddenly I heard things and shelves falling from the equipment storage and of course I ran to see what had happened. I unlocked the door with keys that Mrs. Cruze provided me so I can put all the things we used in the water back. It was a disaster in there, everything was ruined! Oh, i'm gonna get it now.

Further entering the closet the door had slammed shut. Upon hearing a locking sound the door makes, I pounded as hard as I can in hopes someone would hear me.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone!" I yelled. Like in breakfast there was another touch felt on my shoulders.

"Who's there?" I ask frightened. No answer. The closet was pitch black I couldn't see a thing! Terrified, I push as hard as my body was able to handle. Fortunately, The door had broken down and I was freed. Thinking I had just saved myself I looked up at the ceiling only to see Mrs. Cruze staring down angrily at me.

Uh oh. What now?


	3. Chapter 3: Devastated Emotions

**Chapter 3: Devastated Emotions**

Looking upwards, the expression Mrs. Cruze gave me was not something to smile about. More like it was trying to tell me to high tail it out of danger! And so that's exactly what I had done.

"Tania Ayame, come back here this instant!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

I had no interest whatsoever to return to that woman! Uh uh, no way! i'll be fine by myself for the time being thank you. On the bright side, there was no way my teacher could get through all those students who had formed a circle around the scene. I figured they've finished their shower. I better hurry before i'm late for second hour. I'm gonna be honest, math is not my best subject, more like my worst. No matter how hard I study I never get a decent grade. Having a tutor or instructor would be nice.

Quickly, I taken my shower and clothed myself back in the fresh smelling clothes I had on before school started. The bell ringed and it was time for me to head out. I stuffed my swimwear in my bag and pushed it inside my tiny locker. Already, I was spent! That was pretty insane back in the pool area, and tomorrow I know i'll be getting a lecture from Mrs. Cruze for sure. Sighing, I grabbed my things for math and made my way into the hallway.

This is where my day really started. The same old routine.

"Oops!"

I felled on the hard floor already knowing that someone had tripped me on purpose. My books were scattered all over the place. The face I was forced to see everyday appeared right in front of my eyes. Dominique, the most popular girl in my school was the purpose of me falling. She's in the same grade as me and all the guys are head-over-heels for her.

"Oh i'm sorry, where is my manners? Did you enjoy the trip?" She asked. Immediately, everyone started laughing their heads off. I picked up my my books and stood my ground, looking dead in her seemingly perfect blue eyes.

"Hey Dominique, can you please not do this anymore? I know your miss perfect and all, but that certainly does not give you the right to treat me the way you have."

"You mean like this? Ryan?" She called over. A tall jock about 5'9 made his way through the crowd and pretended to bump into me forcing me once again to drop my books down on the floor. I was trying to pick them up again, but I was not quite as lucky. Dominique kicked my materials straight into the mens' bathroom. Disgust was written all over my face as I realized there was no way I was going in there.

"Hope you brought air freshener cause your going to need it!" She laughed sashaying out of the hall with everyone congratulating her.

Now since that situation ended, I rolled my eyes. It was time for a well thought strategy. I'll just do this the old fashioned way then, nose plugged. This shouldn't be all that hard!

Taking a deep breath, I held my hand tightly over my nose and entered the smelly bathroom searching for my things. Spotting it at the other end of the restroom, I hurried and picked them up. I was beginning to lose oxygen and if I stayed in there any longer i'll pass out. Holding my books against my chest I sprinted towards the door and safely made it out.

"Thank goodness, i'm still alive!" I gasp for clean air.

I sighed walking through the empty halls. I was late for class and my books really smelled. Ever since I was in fourth grade, I got picked on for being different than everyone else. I'm not exactly the type of person who anyone would want to talk to. By now, people would expect you to have your first kiss, but not me...

As much as I would want my first kiss, none of the guys would never want to socialize with someone as pathetic as me. They only pick on me, laugh at me! Ever since then I vowed never to fall in love with anyone. My heart is filled with anger and hurt, no one will never be able to heal the wounds that's been scarred. Especially not a guy!

Finally I reached my 2nd hour class and went inside the classroom.

"Tania, where have you been? Your late to my class! Do you have a pass?" Mrs. Sander asked me.

"No ma'am" I answer.

"Well I guess I have to give you a tardy. Take a seat!" She demanded. I nodded weakly and took a seat next to Lea. "Hi, Tania!." I glanced at her and responded with a sadden "Hi."

"What's wrong? You okay?" Lea wondered looking a bit worried.

"Ya i'm fine!" I say faking a smile.

Over the hour I had already forgotten about the incident in the hallway and instead thought about what was happening to me today. Why do I keep feeling strange? And that touch... Was it really just my imagination? I'm just being paranoid. Maybe I should forget about the whole thing.

"Tania? Tania!"

"Yes Mrs. Sander?

"See me after class okay?"

Oh great, I need to start paying attention now. I looked up the clock as it read 9:30.

"Only four minutes left." I inform Lea. She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Class, you do not have any homework this week so enjoy your weekend." The teacher hoped. The bell ringed once again. Time for third hour...

Grabbing my bag, it was time to leave class.

"Excuse me young lady, but I said I needed to have a talk with you after class!"

Stopping dead in my tracks I turned around to see Mrs. Sander giving me a look as she walked towards me. Please don't let me be in trouble again. That was the first time I daydreamed in her class.

"Tania are you okay? You seemed troubled today?" I was surprised at this, she never asked me that before.

"Ya, i'm okay. Thanks for asking, I appreciate it" I reply.

"Your welcome, but if anything happens you can always tell me about it. Okay?" She asked grinning.

"Sure!" I agree returning a smile.

3rd and 4th hour came and went by rather quickly and now I was heading off to my 5th hour, social studies, one of my favorite classes of all time.

The teacher was awesome and most of my friends was in that class and the most amazing part was that lunch was in between the class time. I took my seat in the front and started to write the news down for today. About a century ago today, a girl who went by the name Eri, was reported missing. When she came back some time later, she had acquired some amazing abilities. When the police had question her about where she had been and how she learned to obtain the powers she had, all she can tell them was she was searching for someone. Who lived in another world? I was very confused when I read was just impossible. Having finish the news for today, I put my notebook in my folder that I had brought with me. I watched as Jessica and Lea came into the class and sat down right next to me.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" I greet them.

"Hi Tania." They say at the same time.

The bell ringed and the teacher closed the door and began class.

"Hi class, I am your substitute for the day,my name is Mr. Lance or you can call me Mr.L." He introduced himself in a tired voice.

Thirty minutes had past by and it was time for lunch yum! I got out of my seat and went downstairs. When i arrived, there was 3 lines which was the original menu, the cheeseburger and pizza line .I went over to the cheeseburger line cause I didn't like what they had on the lunch menu. I received my food and sat down with my friends Jessica, Lea, Teresa, Lacy and Danielle. Teresa, Lacy and Danielle were not in any of my classes, so i'm pretty sadden about that.

"So Tania? Do you want a boyfriend?" Lea asked grinning like an idiot. I glared at her with no response.

"Well, do you?" She asks again.

"I honestly don't know, maybe, but i've never fallen in love before." That answer made everyone spit their food out their mouth. Disgusting!

"What? You NEVER felled in love before?" Danielle questioned me shocked.

"No, I never did and I never will!" I announce proud.

Everyone's mouth dropped upon hearing the truth. I don't see what's the big commotion about. A lot of people never fallen in love before.

"Well if you were to be in love, what are the qualities you would look for in a guy? Teresa asked breaking the dead silence. I thought for a moment...

"Um, I would want a guy that's completely understanding and trustworthy. Someone that could make me laugh, a smart wonderful guy. I need him to be there for me during the happy and sad times. The trait I would want out of him the most is that he's honest and pure-hearted." I explained. My heart began to beat faster than normal when I spoke the truth.

"Awww! Tania that is so cute!" They all say as their eyes sparkled brightly.

My heart was still beating. Did I really just say that? After my heart calmed down a bit, I was going to throw my tray away. Dominique and her group of friends enclose around me just like they did earlier in the day.

"Where do you think you're going?" The spoiled ring leader asked.

"I'm going to throw my tray in the garbage! duh!" I reply annoyed by her presence. Pushing my way through Dominique and her friends, she twisted me around so that I was now facing her.

"Your not going anywhere, but to the bathroom!" She yells lifting my tray up to my face and smothering all the food down to my leg. I was horrified beyond belief as I looked down at myself. Everyone was laughing! Everyone! Even my best friends!

I ran out of the cafeteria and just like Dominique predicted, went into the restroom.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I ask myself wiping the stains off my white t-shirt. I slid down the bathroom stall, allowing my tears to consume my face. I brought my legs up to my chest wrapping my arms around them. That was the final straw, I didn't want to be here anymore! I wish to live in a world where I can be and stay happy. Maybe a world where i'm able to fall in love. The dimension I live in now is filled with anger, hate, and depression. I wish to be somewhere else! I thought bitterly to myself continuing to let myself cry in need of help.

A few minutes later, the bell ringed, telling everyone it was time to go back to their fifth hour class. I decided to change my clothes since it was filthy. Arriving in the locker room I yanked off my stained outfit and tossed it in the trash, there was no use in trying to wash them. Opening my gym locker, I changed into a oranged buttoned shirt with plaid colors on the sleeve and coaller, and slid into a pair of blue jeans.

"Time to go back..." I announce stretching my arms.

"_Tania..._" Someone whispered. I quickly looked behind me and saw a shadow run out of the locker room. I decided to follow it as it was leaving. There was no way that was my shadow! It was much bigger and had a different body shape. I ran all the way to the front of the school, lost of breath and tired.

"Wait! I have to get to class!"

"Hold on, first I need to see who this is and why they are following me around like a stalker. I guess I can skip class for a short time." I thought to myself as I walked towards the school's entry door. Slightly opening the door, everything had gone pitch black.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY IS IT DARK ALL OF A SUDDEN?" When I thought everything gone bad it became worse as I watched white lights racing towards me. Tired from all that running, I couldn't escape to safety. I tried screaming, but to no avail.

As I regained consciousness I noticed I was laying on a bed...


	4. The Day My Life Changed Forever

**Chapter 4: The Day My Life Changed Forever**

Awakening from my slumber, I realized I was not in the room I was familiar with. Where am I? I feel so groggy. Following that shadow was probably not the smart thing to do...

"Your awake!" A voice says from somewhere inside the room.

I removed the covers off me as I sat up, back against the wall. I watched as a boy with black spiky hair made his way to me. His eyes, equally sharing the color of his hair seemed really innocent. I coldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He looked around the same age as me too... No, now is not the time to be thinking about things like that. He could've been the one that kidnapped me here!

"Who are you? And where am I?" I ask preparing to defend myself if neccessary.

"Gohan. Lis-" He answers before I interrupt him, blaming him for what happened to me at school.

"So then it was you then, right? Why did you kidnap me like that?!" I snap at the one named Gohan. He gave me a confused expression that read 'What are you talking about?' As innocent as he may seems, he wasn't gonna fool me with that nice guy attitude. I needed to know his reason behind all of this!

"You got it all wrong! I only brought you here cause I saw you were unconcious out in the woods."

I clenched my fists, only listening to half of what he said.

"You admit it then! Making me chase after a shadow then... Wait, what?" I question him, remembering what he really said in his defense.

"You were unconscious, so I brought you here so that when you awakened, you'll be able to return to your home." He explains rubbing the back of his head, a small smile forming on his lips. I slightly turn my eyes to the white sheets next to me. Was he lying or did he actually help me?

"Really? Thanks." I awknowledge him. I faced back at him wondering why he seemed so care-free.

"Your welcome! So, what's your name?" He asks continuing to grin. I think it's alright to tell him. After all, if what he claims is true, then I seriously owe Gohan an apology!

"Tani-"

All of a sudden, we heard a rather loud voice coming from downstairs. "GOHAN? GOHAN? WHERE ARE YOU?"

We both cover our ears, hoping we don't go depth! The door slammed open burying the door handle inside the wall. A young woman who looked similar to Gohan barged in hands on hips. Her hair was black and was in a bun with hair lying off both sides of her head. She shared the same eyes as Gohan also, only her's was giving him the death glare I was all to familiar with.

"Gohan, what are you doing messing around? You should be studying!" She shouted irritated.

I felt a quiver running down my spine as I looked at the door knob as it had completely broken off from the door. It continued to roll over stopping right beside the bed. I gently picked it up wide-eyed from what just happened. The wall had the most largest hole I have ever seen anyone make! I noticed as she took note that I was observing the scene she just made.

"Who are you young lady?" she asks politely. I get the feeling I should be asking her that!

"Hi, my name is Tania!" I introduce myself, smiling warmly at both her and Gohan. She then looked at Gohan, a smile plastered on her face.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asks him, sounding quite excited. I witnessed as Gohan's face became red.

"No, I just met her mom!" He answers embarassed. I tried to hold in a giggle from how things were going so far. I nodded my head, reassuring he was telling the truth.

"Then who is she?"

"I found her unconscious out in the woods, I brought her here until she awakened so that she can go back home." Gohan explained to his mother once again, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Is that so? Sorry for all those questions Tania. By the way, i'm his mother, but you can call me Chi-Chi!" She introduces herself.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize Chi-Chi, really!" I reply nervous while looking around Gohan's room. He has a lot of books in here! All stacked so neatly and organized.

"Thanks, i'll just leave you two alone." She says, giving us a wink as she closed the door. Her words made me sorta embarrassed and I think Gohan is probably feeling the same way too! His face looked so red I thought he was going to explode any second now! I can already tell he was the shy type.

He turned and looked at me. "Tania?"

"Yes. What is it?".

"Why were you in the woods all by yourself?" He asks curious over my situation.

"I don't know, all I can remember is getting pulled into a bright light." I stated.

"A light?"

"Yes." I nod.

I decided to explain to him about how I ended up here. I made sure not to spill out my personal life, I mean I just met the guy! He seemed a little clueless about it, even asking me if that was just my imagination.

"That's what my friend asked me. Anyways, when I was in the locker room someone whispered my name, but when I turned around no one was there only a shadow. I followed it to my school's entrance door and I ended up here." I further explain, ending my side of the story.

The next few seconds was silent. Gohan sat down next to me a little to close.

"Um Gohan, do you mind?" I ask pretty uncomfortable. He saw how close he was to me and scotched to the other end of the bed.

"Whoops, my bad." He apologized. I began to laugh a little and so did he. This is the first time a boy was nice to me... but I already know if he knew me a little better he'll probably be just like the rest. I grew up having to believe this! I should find my way home now, school is probably over by now and my family must be worried sick about me. Speaking of family..

"Gohan, where's you dad? Is he at work or something?"

Gohan stopped laughing and looked a little sadden. "Gohan?"

"He's gone..." He says a bit upset.

"I'm sorry, I should've just kept quiet!" I muttered feeling sorry for him.

I know what he must be feeling. Losing a parent is hard for the child. He then stood up flashing a smile at me.

"That's okay, father's in a better place now, he told me that himself!"

Oh Gohan..

"I'm sure he is!" I agreed returning a smile. I then heard Chi-Chi's voice from downstairs.

"Gohan your friends are here!" She says.

"Hey Tania, let's go. I want you to meet some friends of mine." He insisted. I nodded as he proceeded to grab my hand, leading me out of the house. I blushed at how tightly he was holding onto my hand. He's really strong!

As soon as we step out the door, I saw three men waiting patiently outside. One of them was a short man who was bold and was wearing a orange gi with a blue shirt underneath. Another was wearing a indigo jacket that read capsule corp, he had a black vest with grey pants and short purple hair. The man had a sword that was in its sheathe on his back. Lastly, there was a guy with green.. WAIT, GREEN SKIN? I never seen someone with that skin color, cool! Anyways, he had a white turban and cape and was wearing a purple gi with brown shoes, like Gohan. They all stared at me with a curious look.

"Everyone, this is Tania!" He introduces me.

"Hi, nice to meet you all!" I say with a smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you too. I'm Krillin, the one with the sword is Trunks and the other one is Piccolo." The short man, Krillin introduces the others. I heard as him and Trunks began to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asks defensively.

"Look who has a new girlfriend!" Krillin says as him and Trunks continued to laugh. Gohan and I went a little red which made them laugh even harder! Lucky us..

"It's not like that, we're just friends!" Gohan claimed. I nod my head telling them it's true. They stopped their laughing as Chi-Chi came out with a laundry bin.

"Gohan, I need to wash your clothes, take it off!" She demanded.

"MOM!" Gohan replied embarrassed. Once again, everyone started laughing but this time, me and Piccolo joined in. And so, he began to discard his gi and for some reason my face was beginning to feel a little warm. I had no idea he had abs! He looks so muscular.

"Are you blushing?" Krillin asks nudging me in the arm while raising his eyebrows. I looked down at my nose and saw that I WAS blushing! I turned my head quickly away from him.

"No! Of course not!" I manged to say while still blushing. There was no way that I could be blushing. I don't even know him that well and he'll probably turn out to be a jerk! I still remember the vow I made a while back. I won't EVER fall in love with anyone! The damage has already been made, i'm not going back on my word.

"Sure.." Krillin says sarcastically.

"How old are you Tania?" Trunks asked.

"Fourteen." I answer.

"Same age as Gohan.. Ah, a couple of teenagers, I remember those days." Krillin says looking into the sky.

I looked over at Piccolo who had magically changed Gohan into the same gi he had on earlier with just using the palm of his hand. How did he do that? I looked at my clothing I had on and saw as it was all muddy. I walked over to Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo, can you change my outfit too?"

I just had to get these dirty clothes off it was starting to smell. He looked at Gohan who had nodded.

"Sure kid, why not?" He says putting his hand over my head unleashing some sort of light. I looked down at the new outfit I had on. It was a grey school girl uniform. I never worn a uniform before, it was so pretty!

"Thanks Piccolo!" I said. He nodded and looked at the others.

"Listen up everyone! We have to go train if we want to be prepared for any other enemies that might appear in the future!" He demanded.

"Enemy that might appear in the future?"

"Sorry Tania, but we got to go!" Gohan says before him and his friends ascended in the air and took off faster than a jet plane.

I was amazed beyond belief. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. Okay, the fact that Piccolo could change others clothes with just the palm of his hands was already shocking, but is it only me or did they just fly?


	5. Chapter 5: Lost

**Chapter 5: Lost**

Gohan's P.O.V

"So Gohan, what's up with the girl?" Krillin asks while we searched for an empty wasteland to train.

"I only just met her a little while ago, she was unconscious in the woods." I explain.

"Well whatever the case, she's pretty cute for someone your age. Gohan, you ever thought of going after her?" Krillin snickers.

"No, why would you want me to do that?" I ask confused over what he was suggesting.

"You know Gohan, your just like Goku when he was younger, clueless about women.." He sighed heavily.

I stared straight ahead thinking about Krillin's opinion. I never really thought about girls, i'm more interested in training with my friends and studying to become a great scholar. I'm gonna have to stay focus on those things and not worry about chasing after girls.

Tania's P.O.V

They're gone now.. I need to find my way out of this place. But how? I don't even know which route to take! That's just great, how am I gonna make it back home before it gets all dark? I don't wanna ask Chi-Chi if I can stay the night, that'll be unnecessary. I'm just gonna take a little walk and think this over thoroughly.

I did exactly that and adventured off into the woods. Blue jays were chirping while monkeys hanged down from branches. I watched as squirrels chased each other around like they were playing tag. Everything seemed so beautiful here. I live in the city so i've never really was a nature-type person until now! A couple of hours passed and I figured the best thing to do was start heading back before it gets dark.

"Okay um, I think I took that path. Wait no, it was that one? Or was it? Oh no, this is bad I think i'm lost. Everything looks the same!"

Realizing I went to far and got myself lost out here all alone, I decided to take my brother's advice about building a small shelter for me to live in case if I ever gotten lost.

First I needed to find a place for me to set things up. It only took a couple of minutes and I managed to find a barren waste field. So that's where i'll build my tiny shelter at. Gathering the supplies was very easy thanks to Shininchi teaching me when I was younger. Thankfully, I didn't need to use up all my energy working on this thing. It only took me about a few hours to complete this anyways. Managing to find some firewood was pretty easy too.

"Now that I have a fire keeping me warm and the full moon to look at, I couldn't ask for anything better! " I say filled with satisfaction.

I continued to stare at the shining moon, thinking if anyone noticed I was missing. They probably think I went home, but if you think about it, how am I suppose to get back home? I explained to Gohan that I didn't even know where on earth I was. I feel so stupid for taking a walk at an area I know nothing about...

Closing my eyes, I relaxed on the green grass and heavily inhale and exhaled. Seconds later, I reopen my eyes to see a animal standing above me. It was very tall though to be a normal animal, and I couldn't really tell what it was, so I rubbed my eyes and completely FREAKED out at what I was really seeing.

"A Di-Di-Dinosaur?!" I scream out facing the ferocious creatures mouth. Immediately I ditched all my things and ran for my life. Why is there dinosaurs here? I thought they were extinct a LONG time ago! The hungry Tyrannosaurus was catching up to me pretty fast. It's long legs was running faster than a cheetah! I picked up my speed the more I got frightened and surprisingly I still had a lot of stamina. Unfortunately, I tripped on a rock and fell to my knees. Looking behind me I watched as the gigantic T-Rex easily caught up and prepared itself to eat me alive.

When it seemed that my life came to a tragic end, someone had swiftly kicked the creature hard to the ground with amazing speed. I watched as a boy with a purple gi descended to the ground.

Gohan! No it's not him, this guy got golden hair and green eyes.

"Are you alright Tania?" The stranger asks as he helped me up.

"Yes, but how do you know my name?"

"It's me Gohan." He claimed.

"Gohan?"

He nodded his head as I just looked at him wondering what happened to his black hair and eyes.

"I don't know who you're trying to fool but you are not Gohan! He has black hair and eyes." I point out.

He looked confused but then gave me a goofy smile before reverting his hair color and eyes back to what they used to be. It was Gohan!

"Gohan, it is you! Thanks for saving my life." I awknowledged pretty shocked about him being able to change his eye color and hair like he did.

"Your welcome." He replies happily. I couldn't help but release a smile onto my face, knowing that he attacked that flesh-eating dinosaur.

"Lets go.." He trails off.

"Where to?" I ask. He then tells me that I was welcomed to stay at his house since I didn't have anywhere to go. I only accepted because after nearly being eaten alive by that dinosaur, I guarantee that it'll happen again.

"Climb on my back and hold on as tight as you can" He demanded kneeling. I hesitated but decided to do what he told me if I wanted to get a good nights sleep. When I held onto his shoulders it felt as if I was holding onto steel! Once on, he flown in the sky at a very quick pace. Not trying to scream I unknowingly held onto him even tighter, wrapping my arms around his chest and resting my head onto his back.

Within a minute or two, we were already at his house.

"We're here!" Gohan said turning to look at me. I open my eyes and jumped off his back, grinning that it was all over. I glanced at Gohan who was a little red. What's with him?

"Gohan! Tania! Where did you two wander off to? You left me worried!" Chi-Chi yelled at the two of us.

"Sorry." Gohan and I apologized.

"Dinner is ready, would you like to join us, Tania?"

"Sure!" I accept excited to have some food into my stomach.

We were all settled in eating the lovely meal Gohan's mother made for us. Gohan was stuffing his mouth with rice and other food that was set on the table. I laughed at how much of a pig he was being.

"This food is lovely Chi-Chi." I compliment her, taking another bowl of rice.

"Your welcome, you're such a nice girl. You remind me of myself when I was your age." She says smiling.

After dinner was over I had taken a shower and was offered some pajamas Chi-Chi gave over to me as well as my own bedroom I could rest in. I flopped onto the queen sized bed staring at the ceiling. All of this happened in just one single day! I needed to get some sleep. Unfortunately, there was a knock on my door. I sighed.

"Come in." I answer very tired.

"Hey." The person greets.

"Gohan?"


	6. Chapter 6: Learn To Control Energy

**Chapter 6: Learn To Control Energy**

"What do you want now?" I ask a little irritated that I had to put my sleep on hold.

"You must be exhausted after whats been happening to you lately." Gohan says.

"Well of course! It's not everyday that you get chased by a hungry T-Rex!" I shot back frustrated. I continued to stare at the ceiling, rerunning the whole situation I had to go through. If Gohan didn't find me when he did, I wouldn't even be in this room or talking to him right now. That reminds me..

"Gohan, when you defeated that dinosaur, you were so fast. I was just wandering how your so strong?"

I was dumbfounded by this. Him and his friends... It's like they have super powers or something. I've never seen anything like that in my life! Just thinking about it is overwhelming. I looked over at Gohan who seemed a little nervous, it must be the question I asked.

"You don't have to tell me, i'll understand if you won't answer."

"No, its fine, i'll explain." He decided. I sat back up extremely interested in what he had to say.

"Well don't just sit there! take a seat, relax!" I say overly excited. He cocked his head and then smiled, pulling out a chair and sitting across from me. I didn't want to seem obsessed or anything, its just that where i'm from, no living person is able to do that! I watched as he took a deep breath.

"The truth is, i'm not just a human. I'm also a saiyan." He stated.

"A saiyan? What's that?" I ask. He then informed me that the saiyans was an almost extinct alien warrior race. He also mentioned that only him, his father, Trunks and a guy named Vegeta was the last in existence still alive.

"So that means that.. Your an alien?" I asked a little shocked over what i'm hearing.

"Yes." He answers.

Gohan looks so much like a human though, I would never suspect that he was in fact half an alien. I know some people wouldn't probably believe what he's saying, but I get the feeling he's telling the truth. He further explained about super saiyans also. That explains why his hair and eyes changed, that's so cool!

"Gohan, that's really awesome!"

He looked flabbergasted. "You think so?"

"Yes. I would trade anything just to have a chance to fly and fight like you!." I say cupping my hands together.

"If you like, I can teach you."

"Seriously?! Gohan, thank you so much!"

He nodded. I can't believe this! I thought that no matter what it was impossible to fly, excluding jet planes, airplanes, helicopters..etc.

"Gohan and Tania, you should get some rest. It's way past midnight!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"I'll teach you in the morning, ok? Goodnight." Gohan says with a smirk as he closed the door behind him.

"Goodnight.."

Preparing for the next day, I shield my body with the sheets that kept me warm from the neck down. For the first time in a long time, I actually smiled for tomorrow to come.

The morning came by quick. I did my usual morning routine and went downstairs to get some breakfast Chi-Chi had prepared.

"Good morning, Tania. Did you have a nice sleep?" She greeted.

"Yes, and good morning to you too." I reply.

My stomach was growling like crazy! I just HAVE to get some food into me!

I took a seat and noticed that almost everything that was on that table had disappeared. I glared at Gohan who was once again, shoving eggs and such into his mouth. I know he told me saiyans have a large appetite, but this is just ridiculous!

"Gohan, slow down would you? And save some for us too! We're hungry too you know!"

"What?" He asks with his mouth full. Gohan really needs to learn some table manners..

"Oh, hey Tania. Sorry, but you better hurry up and eat before I devour everything." He warned me.

"What?! There's no way your going to eat my share of the food!"

With that said, I hurried and ran to the first chair that was the closest and I too gathered most of the food away from Gohan. Unlike him, I actually had manners when it came to eating with my mouth closed. Although, I laughed a little at our childish behavior.

After what seemed like an endless meal, Gohan and I went outside to start with the basics of flight.

Gohan's P.O.V

"I never really done this before, but I guess teaching can't be that hard. Anyway, to fly, you take control of your energy then you sorta put it beneath you and your energy will hold you up." I summarized as best as I could.

"Energy?" Tania asked looking confused.

"Yeah, it's like the power you feel inside your body."

"So in other words, I can't fly without using energy?" She asks observing her hands and then sighed.

I rubbed my head, unsure of how to explain it better. I'll just have to show her then.. I got her attention and explained the steps she needed to know in order to properly release her ki.

"Okay just watch me, i'll do this slowly. That way, you'll learn it better."

Tania nodded and I began to teach.

"First thing you have to do is keep yourself completely calm. Then listen to the center of your body until you start to feel a pull. Then.. Just bring it out!" I explained releasing a small orb of light between my hands.

She looked in awe as she stared intently at my ki. I stopped and rested my fists on my hips. Tania was still in a amazed sort of state. She stayed like that for a few more seconds then finally snapped back into reality.

"It's strange, but I have a feeling that i've done this before.." She says as she calmly relaxed her muscles.

"Its like this, right?" Tania asks confident. I felt as she easily released her energy between her hands. Shock was written over my face as soon as she got it right, I wouldn't expect any untrained human to summon their energy so quickly! It was unbelievable!

"Tania, you got it! Now we can move onto the next step." I say throwing my fist into the air. She looked back up at me with sparkly eyes and a huge smile. Now when I think about it, she's really pretty when she smiles like that.

"Do you think that I can be able to fly now, Gohan?"

"After seeing how fast you were able to bring out your energy, you'll be flying in no time at all!"

I can tell Tania was very excited after being told that she'll be able to fly. Although, the fact that she was easily able to summon her ki really had me thinking. Some of that ki she letted out was mainly pure but some had a bit of an evil feeling to it. I doubt that she might have some evil in her, but I have to make sure she wasn't, and there was only one way to know for sure.

"Gohan, quit daydreaming! Hurry and teach me this thing!" Tania whined while standing back up.

"Sure, but first wouldn't you like to know how it feels to be up really high in the sky? I have to make sure your not scared of heights or anything cause, that'll be bad if you are." I suggest hoping she'll take the offer I gave her.

"Well I guess, if I have to." She agreed. I nodded my head and turned my attention towards the sky.

"Nimbus!" I yell.

"Nimbus?" I hear Tania silently ask herself.

A few seconds later, my old yellow cloud shaped pal appeared right in front of me. Good, now I can test to see if Tania really is fully pure-hearted or not.

**PLEASE READ!**

**I know that I used some dialogue from the actual show. Sorry about that, it's just that I couldn't really think of anything better to say and Gohan knew what he was talking about so ya. Oh and just in case if your wondering how Tania was able to control her energy very quickly, that'll be revealed later on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Overcoming Fear

**Chapter 7:** **Overcoming Fear**

"Nimbus!" I hear Gohan yell towards the sky.

"Nimbus?"

A few moments later, a yellow-shaped cloud appeared out of the sky and stopped right in front of Gohan.

"Get on.." Gohan demanded. I nodded and slowly made my way to the fluffy cloud. I paused before grabbing onto it then manage to pull myself up on it and relaxed on top of it. Gohan looked pleased as I just sat there wondering what will happen next.

"Hmm... I thought so, you are pure-hearted." He says as he walked towards me

"What are you talking about? I know i'm a good person and all, but how does me sitting on this cloud have to do with anything you've just said?" I ask the spiky haired boy.

"Because, if you are able to sit on this cloud without falling through, it means your 100% pure." He explains.

So, I really am a good person then! I smiled a little at the accomplishment I had just made. I waited for Gohan to tell me what to do next then waited and waited some more..

"Gohan?!"

He snapped from whatever it was he was thinking about and gave me me an apologetic expression that read "Sorry." I didn't respond and instead focused my mind on the test he was going to give me.

"Okay Tania, are you ready?" He asks.

"I think so." I say unsure of myself.

"That's not a good enough answer." Gohan replied waiting for me to give him a better answer. I held on tight to the nimbus cloud and nodded my head.

"Alright nimbus, you can start flying!"

Before I can even blink, the flying nimbus was ALREADY almost above the clouds. I pretty much panicked when I felt how fast that thing had went. When Gohan said high he really meant it! I had to be atleast higher than what airplanes can normally go.

"Get me off! Gohan, i'm scared! Get me off, please!" I scream out horrified beyond belief. I shutted my eyes, not wanting to look down.

"It's alright Tania, open your eyes!" He encouraged. What was I thinking about learning how to fly?, i'm usually not afraid of heights, but this is way to high! Anyone would be scared to death if they were in my position right now.

"No way! I-I can't! I'm too scared Gohan!" I scream even louder than before. Tears beginning to fall out of my eyes as I felt unsafe.

"Tania, I promise, i'm right by your side! Please open your eyes!" I hear Gohan beg, but only from a closer distance. I don't know what made me do this, but I felt the need to just trust what he was telling me. With my heart beating faster than normal, I slowly reopened them and noticed I was going at a slower speed than I was compared to last time. I noticed that Gohan really was by my side, flying next to the nimbus.

"You may stop now Nimbus." He says while the cloud obeyed.

My heart was beginning to race when he wiped my tears off my next thing I know, my face was beginning to feel very hot and as soon as he smiled at me I turned my eyes another direction.

Why did I just do that? I must still be in shock a little still! I looked back at Gohan who seemed a bit curious.

"Tania.. Your face is red." He pointed out.

I looked down, unable to look at him anymore. Why am I feeling so strange all of a sudden? As much as I wanna deny it, my heart feels like its skipping beats. Ugh! That's it, something is wrong with my heart. Being up too high like that made my heart beat irregular..

"Tania, you did it!" Gohan congratulated me.

"That's right, I did open my eyes, didn't I?"

Gohan nodded then switched his attention downwards. Following suit, I then also glare at a city that was beneath the clouds. From this high up, it looked so beautiful!

I recognized that Gohan seemed like he had a lot on his mind when he looked down at that city. I was going to ask him what he was thinking, but before I could he turned back around looking at me in the eyes.

"I never asked you if you were okay? I'm really sorry that I made you do something your afraid of." Gohan apologized.

"You should be sorry! I could've died from a heart attack!"

Gohan turned away slowly going back to the direction of the house.

"But, it wasn't your fault though.." I say feeling guilty. He stopped right where he was, only not facing me.

"You didn't know that I was going to freak out the way I did. Until now I didn't even realize that I was deathly afraid of heights. So, don't think I'd blame you, when in fact it was me for not knowing much sooner. Thanks to you, I don't feel that much afraid right now.." I said not realizing how I felt saying that. Such a happy feeling!

Gohan stared at me for a while then came closer and closer to the nimbus cloud. All I could do was stare back at him, I know we met yesterday but Gohan makes me feel more comfortable. He's a such a good friend! Once he was close enough to the yellow cloud he kneeled on it then immediately embraced me in a hug.

If I wasn't just imagining things, I think I might've heard and felt my heart skip beats like last time. He pressed me harder against him and all my heart did was pump more blood to my body. I was enjoying this..

NO!

I pushed him off of me and off the nimbus cloud. I saw him arms folded and legs criss-crossed floating upside-down with a disappointed look on his face. Thanks goodness, I remember the vow I made to myself. I will NEVER love someone more than a friend. I will and always think of Gohan as only a friend, and nothing more!

"Why'd you do that Gohan?" I shouted angry and pretty embarassed.

"You're the one who wanted me to do that. It was written all over your face!" He responded.

"What?! No it was not!"

I don't even feel that way towards him.

Trying to not lose my temper in case I might fall off of the nimbus cloud, I completely ignored what Gohan just said and politely asked the cloud to take me back home.

"Wait up!" Gohan yells after realizing I had already left.

After all that, I ran back inside and into my room where I flopped back onto the queen sized bed. I think I was confused at how today turned out. Today was so strange! I don't even want to think about it. Gohan's the first guy that ever has hugged me like that.

I already know that he was doing that cause we're only friends. I guess he still might've felt responsible for what he'd done earlier? Whatever it was, i'll forgive him for that, I guess. I know that i'm gonna have to go back out there, but for right now i'll just take a nap.


	8. Chapter 8: The Return Of An Old Foe

**Chapter 8: The Return Of An Old Foe**

About three weeks passed by since i've been here. After five days, I was finally able to master flight thanks to Gohan! As time passed by, Piccolo would also sometimes swing by and would help me learn how to fight. They were impressed at how fast I would improve with my strength everyday!

I also got the chance to meet all of Gohan's friends. It turns out they all have powers too! It didn't surprise me though, it should only be expected. Actually Gohan told me that there was only two more people that I haven't met yet, and today was the day i'll get to meet them! Excitement filled my body as I calmly walked outside to have some fresh air.

I stretched my arms and let out a sigh.

"Today is gonna be a long day.." I say to myself letting the breeze relax me. I was pretty disappointed that I haven't really gotten to talk to Gohan during the weekend since he seemed more interested in his studies and training with his friends. It's almost as if he didn't have anytime to spend time with me...

It was pretty windy today and it probably wasn't a good idea to wear a skirt. I went back inside to my room and pulled open my drawer. About two weeks ago me and Chi-Chi had went shopping in the city along with Bulma to find me some clothes that they said would look cute on me. There was this one outfit that they forced me to try on and when I came back out they informed me that Gohan would love to see me in this. I tried to explain to them that I didn't think of Gohan 'that way' but they just laughed it off.

I basically had worn all the other clothes they had bought for me and this was the only one that was still cleaned. I could feel my face turn a bit red as I took it out of the drawer. Will he really like me in this?

I shook my head. No, what am I thinking? I don't care about what Gohan thinks about me..

Discarding my clothes, I threw them in the laundry bin then slightly smiled at the outfit I had to wear. It was a blue spaghetti strap tank-top that had ruffles decorated on it along with blue jean shorts that's halfway to my thighs. I decided that I was going to wear my hair down today since the past two weeks i've only worn it in either a bun or ponytail.

I brushed my hair to get rid of any unwanted knots that might've formed and took a good look at myself in the mirror. Lately, I began to care about how I looked physically. This has never happened to me before, but now it's like I need to check constantly in the mirror to make sure I look okay, especially when i'm about to see Gohan.

"Gohan..."

Suddenly the door went flying open as Gohan came walking in.

"Tania are you rea-" He begins to say, but then began to turn red.

I wondered why he was looking at me like that and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I completely forgot I was HALF NAKED! I screamed and began to throw random objects at him.

"Get out! You PERVERT!" I shouted throwing my dresser at him.

It hitted him straight on but as it did so, all my clothes and lingerie had fallen out and landed on top of him. Gohan rubbed his head as he slowly got back up.

"What did you do that for?" He asks continuing to rub the back of his head.

I heard Chi-Chi running all the way upstairs and saw that the wall had a huge hole in it from my dresser.

"What's going on you two?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. I immediately pointed at Gohan for having to start this whole awkward scene. Once Chi-Chi took a look at me she understood everything that had taken place.

"Gohan! What are you thinking about walking into her room while she's changing?"

"It was an accident! I didn't even know what she was doing up until now!" Gohan explained.

Fortunately for me, Chi-Chi dragged him out by holding onto his ear. I slid down to my knees feeling very embarrassed after what just happened. I can't believe he just saw me in my bra and panties! He deserved to be dragged out like that. Such a perv!

After slipping on my outfit, I proceeded to clean up the mess I had caused. Ten minutes later, I flew without Gohan to Kame House since I didn't feel like being bothered by him.

"Hold on, Tania!" I hear from behind. I turn to see Gohan but I just ignored him and continued flying. He soon caught up to me and stopped right in front of me.

"What is it?!" I ask irritated while folding my arms.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks.

I wasn't mad about the fact that he saw me half nude, it was because he didn't even come to see me during the week. It made me start to think that he didn't want anything to do with me. I need to stop thinking this way! He's only my friend...

Without a word, I flew around him and continued to Kame House. A few minutes later, we finally had made it. I knocked on the door and waited until a small child opened the door. He looked as though he could've been about three. His hair was black and spiky that was pointing about every direction.

"Gohan!" The kid shouted excited as he ran over to Gohan.

"Hey Goten! How've you been?"

Goten? Oh now I remember! Gohan was telling me that he had a younger brother that one day. Goten looks so cute! Suddenly I felt someone tugging on one of my fingers, I looked down to see another small child around the same age as Goten who looked EXACTLY like Trunks but a mini-version of him.

I bent down to his height and warmly smiled.

"Hi, my name is Tania. What's your name little guy?" I introduced myself while ruffling the kid's hair.

"What?! Tania's here!" A voice says from inside.

Seconds later, Master Roshi appeared right in front of me puffing his face with his hands as he stared at my chest.

"I'm so happy your here! Lets say we go inside baby and catch up with some stuff." He says pervertedly while trying to land his hands on my breasts.

"Hands off old man!" I shout angry punching him deep into the sand before storming off into the house with Gohan and the two kids following behind.

We walked inside to find everyone staring at the T.V watching the news. Explosions can be heard and felt throughout a city named Southern Topa.

"Gohan this is bad, watch the news." Yamcha demanded as he and Gohan sat down on the floor.

"Southern Topa is being attacked! Repeat: Southern Topa is being attacked! All citizens are fleeing on foot, the monster Cell has returned! World champ, Hercule, is being sent to the scene as we speak!" A news reporter says as everyone looked horrified as a giant grasshopper-looking thing appeared on the screen.

"Cell?! I thought I killed him.." Gohan says while cletching his fist in disbelief.

What's going on and who's this Cell guy?


	9. Chapter 9: Earth's Future protectors

**Chapter 9: The Kids Who Will One Day Become Heroes**

I watched as the one named Cell continued to babble into the microphone he had snatched.

"Where are they?! Where are those pathetic Z Fighters?! Ha! i'm back! Even stronger than I was before, the perfect weapon will not be killed that easily!" He grunted.

The people still left alive was cowarding away from him, fear was written in their expressions as they dropped their cameras and ran for their lives. Unfortunately, a loud explosion was heard while everyone was screaming and I sensed as lives were lost. He killed them!

Everyone watched in horror as he continued to destroy everything in the city, soon the camera stopped taping and had broken.

Gohan got back up and headed straight to the door.

"I gotta go everyone!" He says, anger filling his voice. I ran up to him and grabbed onto his arm.

"You can't go! Did you see what he did to all those people?!" I ask worrying for his safety. He looked down at me and gave me one of his so called famous grin.

"Don't worry, i'll be back." Gohan tries to reassure me, but I didn't listen.

"No Gohan! That monster just said that he was much stronger this time. I heard you say that you killed him once, but as you can see, he's still alive!" I argue still holding onto his arm.

I felt as Yamcha putted his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him curiously.

"Let him go, Gohan's the best chance we have of defeating him. If he did it once, then he can do it again as a super saiyan two! And to make sure nothing bad happens, we'll come with him." Yamcha stated with a serious look in his eyes.

"Well if you're going Gohan, i'm coming with you!"

Gohan turned back around, his grin turning into a frown.

"No, you're staying here Tania! It's too dangerous for you to come with us!" He demanded. I tried to reason with him, but instead, he pulled me into a hug.

My heart was starting to beat just like it did while we were on the nimbus cloud two weeks prior. This time I didn't push him off of me, instead, I allowed him to hold me in his arms.

"I care about you Tania, I don't want you to get hurt. Please stay here for me, okay?" He whispers.

Unable to resist him any longer, I nodded my head slowly and wrapped my arms around him. I could tell that everyone looked quite shocked at what they witnessed, but as much as I wanted not to get intimate with him, the way my heart was feeling, forced me to do just that.

We stayed like that until Krillin began to speak up.

"Alright love birds, if you can even remember, Cell's back!" He announces pretty annoyed. I pull away from Gohan and yelled at Krillin.

"We're not lovebirds!"

He sighed. "Why is it so hard for you to admit that you're in love?"

I blushed and thought to myself. I'm not in love with Gohan, that's impossible! I don't think of of him like that.

"Okay lets get going, before Cell kills even more innocent people!" Gohan says as he and the others took off in the sky.

I wave and as soon as he left I slided down to my knees and sighed.

"Why did he seem so calm? As if he's not worried at all."

A small hand was beginning to tug on my shirt. I looked up to see Gohan's little brother frowning at me with sad eyes.

"Are you worried about my brother, lady?" Goten asks in the most cutest voice i've ever heard. He made me think of my younger sister, Melanie.

"I guess.. only a little." I answer honestly. I smiled at Goten and picked him up.

"Goten?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to call me lady, my name is Tania. Remember that for me, okay?" I asked hoping that he will.

"Okay, I will. I promise!" Goten smiled.

Actually, when I have a better look at him, he looks identical to his father. I remember Gohan showing me a photo of him. If that's so, then that means he's one of the kids that I haven't met. I glanced at the other boy who looked similar to Trunks. He must be the other one then! That's right, I forgot to ask for his name!

I set the spiky hair boy down and made my way over to the lavender haired kid.

"If you can remember a little while ago, I didn't get the chance to know your name. Do you mind telling me it?"

"Trunks." He says with pride. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Trunks?, But.. i thought.." I trail off before Bulma interrupted.

"I know what your thinking, my son right there is the younger version of the one who just left a few moments ago." She explained.

"What? That doesn't make any sense at all. What your saying to me is that the other one is from the future or something?" I question still in shock. She nodded. What is this? He's from the future? How is that even possible? I could've sworn the last time I checked, it was all just science fiction I think!

A few minutes passed by and I began to feel a little dizzy. I placed my hand over my arm gasping for air. I felt some pain and glared at my palm that was now covered completely in blood. Something's wrong..

"Are you okay?" Mini Trunks asks looking confused. I weakly nodded and suddenly collapsed on my knees feeling my life force fading a bit.

Bulma and everyone came running up to me asking questions that I couldn't really hear. A sudden flash came into my head as I saw the others attacking a woman who was with that Cell guy. I looked at my arm that was now bleeding severely. Next thing I know, my forehead was covered in blood with pain traveling throughout my entire body.

"Tania! Tania! Stay with me! Don't pass out on me!" I hear Bulma yell out.

I know my injuries were getting worse with each second passing by, even though my vision was getting blurry, I was able to stay half conscious.

What's happening to me? It feels like i'm being killed..


	10. Chapter 10: Cell's Revenge

**Chapter 10: Cell's Revenge**

Gohan's P.O.V

I had enough of watching Cell murdering all of those innocent people. Angry, I stood up and was about to go face the deadly android but was held back. I looked down to see Tania holding a tight grip onto my arm.

"You can't go! Did you see what he did to all those people?!" She asked with worry in her dark brown eyes.

It surprised me that she actually was worried about me. Just a while ago she seemed very angry, but now it looks like she got over whatever I did to make her act that way.

"Don't worry, i'll be back!" I promised, smiling.

"No Gohan! That monster said that he was much stronger this time! I heard you say that you killed him once, but as you can see he's still alive!" Tania argued, still holding onto my arm.

She really is stubborn..

I listened to what Yamcha said to her. Yamcha's wrong! Cell is insanely powerful, I'm not sure i'll be able to defeat him this time. Father, what would you do?

"Well if you're going Gohan, i'm coming with you!" Tania says.

Immediately, I turned back around, changing my attitude along with it.

"No, your staying here Tania! It's too dangerous for you to come with us!" I demanded.

There was no way I was going to let her come along. What if things went south? Tania could be killed! I don't want that to ever happen. She's too important to me! She has to live!

She continued to try and talk me out of it. I didn't listen and gently pulled her against me then securely wrapped her in my arms.

"I care about you Tania, I don't want you to get hurt. Please stay here for me, okay?"

I could sense how she feels about me whenever I would show some sort of affection towards her. However, she won't admit how she feels, but maybe she just doesn't know how she feels yet. I grinned as she hugged me back. I wanted to protect her and everyone else too.

"Alright love birds, if you can even remember, Cell's back!" Krillin reminds us with annoyance in his voice.

"We're not love birds!" Tania yells.

I cocked my head to the side thinking that she'll get in a bad mood all over again. She's pretty scary when she has her spatula and frying pan out...

"Why is it so hard for you to admit your in love?" Krillin asked. I saw that she was blushing which made me look away slightly blushing a little too.

"Okay lets get going, before Cell starts killing even more defenseless people!" I ordered. I waved to Tania then raced to the area where Cell said he'll be. The others followed closely behind.

Upon arriving at the city that was massacred, we descended to the ground, on the lookout for Cell's ki.

"Hello Gohan, it's been a long time." A cold dark voice says.

I turned around to see the very same android I had killed three years ago.

"Cell, why are you here?! I thought I got rid of you for good!" I spat while clenching my fist. Cell's energy was strong, very strong! The others soon came to aid me in battle.

"It seems that you're all here."

Cell then looked at Trunks and smirked. "Trunks, they must've wished you back with the dragonballs?"

"Of course they did! Unfortunately for you though Cell, you won't be getting so lucky." Trunks sneered, already getting into a fighting stance.

"I don't see Vegeta anywhere, he must be afraid to face the ultimate perfection. And for Goku, well, I killed him! Of course, I couldn't have done that if it weren't for you, Gohan." Cell chuckled.

I began to think back to the Cell Games. It was my fault that father died, I letted my powers take control of me. Because of my cockiness, dad died..

"Shut up, Cell! Just tell us how you survived my kamehameha wave!" I demanded.

"Eternal helped me. You see, after your blast, one cell survived, but it was too weak to regenerate itself so it started to die. That's when Eternal found me and rebuilt me. She made me even more stronger than that fool, Dr. Gero couldn't ever dream of accomplishing!" Cell laughed.

Eternal? Who is she?

"You don't mean that Eternal, do you?!" Piccolo asked wide-eyed. Cell nodded, leaving Piccolo trembling in fear.

"Who's Eternal?" Krillin wanted to know. If that name made even Piccolo frightened, then we're in big trouble.

"Eternal was a saiyan goddess who did everything she could to keep everyone in the universe safe from those who dared threatened to destroy it. She lived long before even the first super saiyan was born. It was said that her strength is second to none, making her the strongest warrior to ever exist. One day she met a man named Thornkin, who would challenge her to a death match. Everytime she would win, but she refused to kill him even though his heart was filled with evil. Overtime, they eventually felled in love with each other but in the end, Thornkin betrayed and slaughtered her."

Trunks, Krilin, Yamcha, Tien and I were in utter awe and disbelief.

"She was a saiyan goddess?!" Tien and Yamcha ask at the same time.

"I still am!" A females voice says from above.

We all looked above to see a beautiful young girl with long silver hair and blue eyes. She descended to the ground next to Cell then gave us a cold stare.

"W-Wow! She's a beauty!" Krillin drooled.

"Look you guys, her tail, it's white!" I point out while the others watched her carelessly swing her tail around everywhere.

"I-It can't be! That's her?!" Piccolo announced.

"Eternal?" I ask. Piccolo nodded.

"That's not possible! I thought you said she died, Piccolo!" Yamcha thought with a nervous tone in his voice.

"I thought she did! Looks like I was mistaken."

"Are you going to be talking all day or do I have to take care of them all by myself?" She asks as she began to warm up her body.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I get to kill Gohan." Cell decided.

"Fine, i'll let you have fun with the boy." Eternal agreed. She then proceeded to motion the others to come after her.

"LETS GO!" Piccolo shouted to the others as he rushed over to her, his fist clenched and his expression filled with determination.

Eternal stepped over to the right, avoiding Piccolo's punch then swiftly kicked him into a building. Trunks then turned to a ascended super saiyan and proceeded to try and punch her in the face. He landed a perfect hit on her but it didn't even have any effect on her.

"Pathetic." She says as she grabbed onto his arm and tossed him in the air before sending an energy blast straight at him..

"Trunks! Piccolo!" I yelled out to my friends as they layed half conscious. I tried to fly to help my friends, but felt as Cell held onto my leg.

"Your fight is with me!" Cell yelled as he threw me hard onto the ground. I got back up and turned to the form that I used to kill the android. "Lets see how much you improved from last time."

Cell came at me full speed with a series of kicks and punches. I tried blocking, and dodging his attacks but to no avail, Cell was much to fast. With one last hook, Cell sended me through a few buildings.

"If you just give up right now, i'll make this quick and less painful" Cell offered laughing.

I didn't reply, and picked myself out the building. I have to admit, Cell just might be as strong as me now, but I still have to try and defeat him like I did three years ago. He had a brutal onslaught of hooks, but if my theory is correct, I may be able to counter attack. I dashed at him and as soon as I was close enough Cell tried his hooks and kicks again. I quickly ducked and blocked his right.

I knew it, he might be fast, but his moves are predictable. When Cell tried another hook, I saw my chance and grabbed his arm then kicked his neck. He smashed threw some trees but then caught himself and smirked.

"That was a free kick." Cell said, surprising me.

"Your bluffing!"

"Why don't you try and find out for yourself." He suggested.

I charged at him and attempted to throw a fast jab only for Cell to dodge to the left. Throwing a left hook, the android ducked and chopped me on my back. I tried to counter with a roundhouse kick, but Cell swiftly jabbed me in the stomach. On the ground I gasped for air. Cell REALLY is strong!

"Gohan, you've gotten weaker, I don't know why you even try to fight me." Cell said as he walked over to me and picked me up by my hair. I hit his hand away and threw a ki blast directly at his face. When the smoke cleared, Cell's head was still intact. Not even a scratch!

"If you were trying to kill me with that blast, you should have used a more powerful blast."

"It was worth a try!" I say getting back into my stance.

The android jumped into the air and came back down with powerful kicks and punches. I managed to block most of them. On the last two, I blocked one, but Cell did a fast roundhouse kick right above my left ear. I stepped back and felt something coming down my ear. I threw my hand over the blood that was dripping down my ear. That kick was so fast I didn't even see the power behind it!

Cell then charged at me once again and threw a high kick at my face. I quickly jumped back and raised my right leg in the air, and blocked with my ankle. I looked down and saw that my ankle was bleeding. Man, those kicks are deadlier than they look! I got back up, but pain shot through my whole right leg when I stood. I don't think i'll be able to use it at this point. Despite the pain, I continued standing. This pain, I never thought so much pain could come from one kick!

"Ka..me...ha...me..." I cupped my hands at my side and thrusted them forward towards Cell.

"HAAA!"

I couldn't see my opponent through the thick smoke. Where did he go?

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed me by the throat and raised me into the air. Cell chuckle echoed throughout my head like a loud yell in the mountains. Cell put out his index finger, and a purple ball was on it. I couldn't block or counter it!

"Final Flash"

Without warning a powerful blast hit Cell and he released me out of his grip. I gasped for air and looked up in the air to see that Vegeta was the one who saved me.

"Vegeta!"

He looked down at me and smirked. The last time I saw him was when I defeated Cell..

Unfortunately, Cell got back up, but this time part of his body was completely gone. I guess since he lowered his guard Vegeta was able to do some damaging.

As Vegeta and I powered up maximum, we combined our ultimate attacks and attempted to finish Cell off for good. Just then, Eternal appeared right in front of him and took on the full blast. We waited for the smoke to clear and saw that she was badly hurt.

"Don't get cocky.." She says as me and Vegeta thought we had a chance of defeating them.

"I lowered my defense immensely so that I wasn't the only one who's gravely injured." She informed us.

"What do you mean?!" Vegeta yelled, preparing another energy blast. She then looked at me and had a evil looking smirk forming on her face.

"Gohan, if my life is fading away, her life must be doing the same right now." She laughed as she held onto her arm and collapsed onto her knees.

"Wait, don't tell me you're talking about-"

"Tania? Yes I am." She answered as her and Cell transported somewhere else.

Suddenly I can feel as Tania's life force was fading at the same pace as Eternal's. How come I didn't feel her life force sooner?

"Vegeta, i'm sorry, but I need to go!" I apologized, rushing back to Kame House.

"Gohan here."

Vegeta threw something at me and I caught it. It was two senzu beans, but I threw one back at him since I knew that each bag of beans Korin gives us is about six in all.

"Give this one to the others, they need it more than I do!" I ordered.

Now with one bean, I flown full speed to Kame House so that I could give this one to Tania. You better still be alive when I get there! Don't you die on me!


	11. Chapter 11: Caring For Another

**Chapter 11: Caring For Another**

Blackness was all I can see at this point. The pain was too much. I could feel as my heartbeat slowed down with each passing second.

This must be what it feels like to die a slow painful death. Each breath I would breathe would feel like a million knives stabbing my insides. Death's door was waiting for me to enter, welcoming me to stay there. However, that's not what I wanted. My life, the one that used to be tortured, the one that had it's heart's wounded, was now embracing the new life that came upon me..

I'm not ready to pass on from the living!

"Tania! Wake up! Please wake up! Don't die just yet! TANIA!"

That voice, the very same voice I knew I loved to hear, was reaching out for me.

Suddenly, the swirl of darkness began to fade away and I began to awaken. My vision was still a blur, but I was still able to identify the person who was cuddling me in their arms.

"Go...han?" I croaked.

I weakly smiled upon seeing him again. He came for me..

"Eat this, it'll make you better" He claimed as he softly put in a bean into my mouth.

I couldn't chew it, but he helped me accomplish that. It really hurted to swallow, but a few seconds later, the unbearable pain I was feeling, had suddenly been cured. I sprung back up and looked at my arm which used to have a deep, bloody wound was now completely healed.

"Thank goodness your alive!" I hear everyone in the room say relieved.

I turned to my left to see Gohan badly bruised and covered in blood.

"Gohan, your hurt!" I screamed, completely forgetting about my whole ordeal.

Immediately, I rushed over to him, watching as blood dripped from his left ear. Panic began to set in as I saw him beginning to gasp for air.

"We need to get him to the infirmary!" Bulma suggested as she, Trunks and Goten helped Gohan back onto his feet.

He screamed in agony as he stood on his right leg. My heart broke when I saw the pained expression that was displayed on his face.

Putting his arm over my shoulder and holding onto his side, we slowly progressed over to a room upstairs and layed him onto the bed. Once again, he let out an painful scream. His body was already beginning to swell. By then, I knew that he had broken a few bones.

I layed him onto the bed while Bulma took out one of her dino caps and tossed it on the wooden floor. A huge emergency kit came into a view. Bulma then opened it and began to hook on some things into Gohan. He squirmed around a bit, but eventually calmed down.

"Bulma, can I do the bandaging on him, please?" I basically pleaded.

Fortunately, she agreed and had taken Trunks, Goten and herself out of the room. Now only myself, Gohan and Master Roshi was left in the room. I glared at Roshi hoping he can take the hint and get out.

I sighed as he just stood there like an idiot.

"Roshi, i'm gonna need you to get out of the room so that I can treat Gohan without any disruptions." I ordered nicely.

Nodding his head, Master Roshi listened and began to walk out the door.

"Everyone was worried you wouldn't make it." Roshi says.

I turned back at him.

"Gohan, was the most concerned though. Even though he came in all battered and broken, he wouldn't stop trying to wake you up no matter how hopeless the situation seemed. He cares for you, you should thank him for saving your life." Was all Roshi said before walking out the door and closing it behind.

I gazed at Gohan, tears beginning to form in my eyes as I tended to his wounds.

He was worried about me? Why would he even care about me? I'm not anything special.

After bandaging him, it was quiet for a few minutes.

"Why?" I asked breaking the dead silence. Gohan slowly turned his eyes over to me.

I sat on a chair close to the bed and clenched onto the sheet I had over my lap.

"Why didn't you listen to me? I told you that that Cell guy was probably way too strong! I can sense his power Gohan, so why would you not listen?!" I nearly shouted at him.

At this point tears was beggining to consume my face. My heart was crushed, dying!

"Tania, why are you crying?" Gohan asked as he held onto my hand.

I didn't respond and kept on letting the tears devour me. The emotion I was getting was grief, extreme sadness and guilt. Finally I gave in and told him the truth.

"Your hurt! I can't stand to see you all beaten up like that. It's killing me inside, Gohan!"

He only smiled. "I wanted to protect you, that's all."

"But that doesn't mean you had to do that!" I yell frustrated.

"No, I needed to. Tania you mean a lot to me.." He admitted as he slowly sat up.

I blushed and looked away from his gaze. My heart was thudding really hard now and I hoped that he wouldn't be able to hear.

He continued smiling at me and squeezed onto my hand a bit harder. Despite the pain he was in, he used his other hand to wipe away my tears and stroked my cheek.

"Gohan.." I shyly whisper.

"Tania, I promised to you that i'd come back before I left, now didn't I?" He asked.

I thought back to before him and the others left Kame House and remembered the words he said.

"_Don't worry, i'll be back"_

Returning back to reality, I nodded.

Gohan then slowly leaned over to me as he held onto my hand and whispered "You scared me, I wasn't sure you were gonna live.." before brushing his lips onto my own.


	12. Chapter 12:Tania's Connection To Eternal

**Chapter 12: Tania's Connection To Eternal**

After the kiss Gohan gave me, he blushed and looked the other way. I just sat there feeling like I was in shock. I touched my lips and blushed.

Did he just kiss me?

My heart was pounding, almost as if it was about to explode. My blush reddened as I kept getting spaced out with thoughts of Gohan.

"Gohan?"

He looked at me still blushing. "What?"

"Can you um.." I begin to say, but then shyed away from the question. He continued to stare at me and then smirked.

"Can I what?" He asks, tightning the grip he had on my hand.

"Can you...kiss me again?" I finally pleaded, looking down at the sheet laying on my lap. My blush deepened as he nodded and forced me to look him in the eyes.

He reddened but then leaned in closer while I did the same closing my eyes. After two seconds, our lips finally met. He held onto my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I wanted this moment to last forever. Gohan, I wanna be with you..

"Hope we're not interrupting on your romantic moment, but the others are here." I hear Bulma's voice say.

I pushed away from Gohan and pretended as though nothing happened.

"It's not what you think. I was just giving him some medicine!" I lied, hoping that I wasn't acting suspicious.

"Through his mouth?" Kid Trunks asks he and Goten began to laugh a little. Gohan and I blushed once again as we watched them dying of laughter That kid is too clever!

"Well yeah, he was too injured to drink it, so I had to give him it through his mouth. Of course, little kids such as yourself wouldn't understand this method doctors do for their patients." I lie once again, just hoping i'll push their buttons.

Goten stopped laughing and made Trunks do the same.

"I guess that makes sense, if you put it that way. I don't know, what do you think Trunks?" Goten asked his best friend as he put his arms behind his head, cocking his head with a confused expression.

Trunks walked around observing me while Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, older Trunks and Tien came into the room.

"If you ask me, I think she was trying to get something from him, if you know what I mean." Chibi Trunks answered.

My anger exploded and I clenched my fists then gritted my teeth.

"I WASN'T TRYING TO DO THAT TO HIM!" I growled, getting what he meant.

Yamcha appeared in front of me, hands out in a stopping motion.

"Tania, don't you think you're going a little to far, I mean he's just a toddler." Yamcha tried to stop me, but to no avail. That kid is no toddler! How does a four-year-old know about these sort of things?!

Pure rage filled my body as I gave Yamcha a glare that would forever haunt him.

"Get out of the way Yamcha.."

I watched as he gulped and moved aside. I then proceeded to approach the young boy with a frightening look on my face. Trunks stepped a little back before I heard Gohan's voice.

"Tania, stop. Let him go.." He says politely.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back to him with a big smile.

"Okay!" I say happily causing everyone to fall over (anime style lol)

They picked themselves off from the floor and smiled.

"Well atleast she's back to herself." Tien says folding his arms and sitting down onto a chair.

"Yeah.." Krillin replies rubbing the back of his head as he struggled to stand up.

"Why are you guys here?" Gohan asked after everyone recovered from that situation.

"What do you mean? We were worry about you guys of course!" Krillin answered.

"After Vegeta gave us senzu beans, we felt your ki weakend while Tania's life force was fading very rapidly. We came here as fast as we could to see how you guys were." Piccolo explained, happy to see us both okay.

"Speaking of Vegeta, where did he go?" I ask looking around for him.

"We don't know, after he gave us the beans he took off some place else." Older Trunks responds with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"You don't think that he went after Cell and Eternal, do you?!" Krillin questioned a little concerned.

"I don't know for sure, but there's a chance that he did." Piccolo answered.

I looked at them all confused. Who the heck is this Eternal person?

"Tania?"

"What is it Gohan?"

"Take Goten home." He said with a serious look on his face instead of his usual happy-go-lucky expression.

"But why?" Goten whined. I kneeled down and smiled at the kid.

"Just listen to what your brother wants, i'll ask Bulma if Trunks can come with us too, okay?"

"Okay, Sister." He says with a smile. I smiled back but then look back at him with questioning eyes.

"Sister?" I ask.

"Yeah. Aren't you and Gohan going to get married soon?!"

"NO!" I yell embarrassed. "Lets just get going now. Bulma may I take Trunks with me?"

"Sure." The blue haired woman agreed. I looked over at Puar and Oolong which made me have an idea.

"Yamcha, may I please take Puar with me too?" I ask with puppy dog eyes. He hesitated, but then gave in. "Sure, Puar can go if she wants."

I looked at Puar with puppy dog eyes, which she finally gave in and nodded. I smiled, but I knew if I wanted to do what I wanted in the city I was planning to got to, I was gonna have to drag Oolong along with me too. Once again, I used the puppy dog eyes technique on him too.

"Oolong, please come too?" I asked as politely as I could.

Unlike the others, Oolong resisted and shook his head.

"No way babe, but i'm staying here!" He replied. I thought for a second then whispered in his ear.

"It's pretty windy outside today and i'm planning on going to the city. If you come, you might be able to see the girls skirts being blown." I cleverly whispered. Immediately, Oolong gave in and lead me out of the room in a hurry. Goten, Trunks, and Puar followed us too.

"Have a good time!" Bulma says while waving at me. "I will, bye!"

Gohan's P.O.V

"Okay Gohan, tell us the real reason why you wanted Tania out of the room?" Piccolo asked, knowing what I was up to.

"I wanted to talk about Eternal. I think Tania is somehow connected to her."

"What do you mean?" Tien asked..

"Well, after me and Vegeta injured her, she told us that if she were to die then that would mean that Tania would also die along with her."

"Do you think that she can be a reincarnation?" Bulma asks as she took a seat next to Tien.

"No, the person would have to be dead, in this case Eternal. Her soul or spirit would have to be in Tania's body for Tania to be Eternal's reincarnation." Piccolo stated, leaning onto the wall with his arms folded and legs crossed. We thought for a bit more until Master Roshi finally came up with a good answer.

"She's probably Eternal's counterpart."

"Counterpart?" Krillin questioned Roshi, waiting for him to explain some more.

"Yes, you see, just like Piccolo and Kami, Tania and Eternal is one in the same. The fact is that when Eternal gotten badly injured, it also effected Tania in the same way. Therefore, if Tania were to get hurt, Eternal will also suffer. So if you were to kill Eternal, you would be killing Tania also.."

"Darn it! So that means we can't try to kill her then." Tien growled clenching onto his fist.

"How are we suppose to stop her?" I ask Roshi.

"You can't, unless your willing to take Tania's life too. Is that what you want, Gohan?"

"Of course not!"

"But there has to be something you guys can do.." Bulma trailed off.

"We can't do anything to Eternal, but we can certainly hunt down Cell." Trunks suggested.

"Cell's too strong! He easily defeated me even when I was a super saiyan two!" I stated. Everyone went wide-eyed as soon as I said that.

"Easily.." Yamcha begins to say.

"Defeated you?" Krillin finishes. I nodded and looked at the palms of my hand.

"Yeah, I couldn't even leave a scratch on him!"

"If that's so, then we might not stand a chance against them after all." Piccolo admitted. Everyone looked a bit defeated. If we can't destroy Eternal without Tania getting hurt and leaving a dent in Cell, how do we defeat him then.

"Wait! What if we used the hyperbolic time chamber again?" Trunks asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"That might not work, besides, you and Vegeta have already been in the hyperbolic time chamber for 48 hours before. If you go in there again, you'll be stuck in there for eternity." Piccolo reminded him.

"But Gohan has only been in there for a day remember? Him and Goku didn't want to go back inside since Goku thought they had enough training." Trunks explained.

"That's right, i've only been in there for a day. I can use it again, if I wanted to get stronger" I agreed.

"Who will go in there with you then?" Tien asked.

"I'll go. I haven't been in there for more than two days. Also, it might be nice to spar with you again kid." Piccolo insisted with a smirk.

"Thanks Piccolo."

"Hold on, what if Cell and Eternal decides to come after you guys? Where are we hide until the time being?" Bulma questioned us all.

"I guess were gonna have to stay at the lookout in case they do come looking for us." Krillin says as he folded his arms, cocking his head to the side.

"Alright then, we'll use the time chamber!" Piccolo decided.


End file.
